15 Chansons pour le Major Lorne challenge
by Lornett
Summary: 15 POV d'environs 500 mots, chacune inspirée du titre d'une chanson
1. Where I Stood : Missy Higgins

**Alors voilà, le challenge est d'écrire 15 mini-POV sur Evan Lorne (amitié, romance, neutre, connectés entre elles ou pas) basé sur le titre d'une chanson, proposé par mon iTunes. Pas de paroles de la chanson, seulement le titre _doit_ apparaître quelque part dans la fic. Plus ou moins 500 mots. Comme les chansons sont presque tous en anglais, je mettrais le titre en français dans la fic.  
><strong> 

_****_

_**Where I Stood – Missy Higgins (441 mots)**_

De là où je me tenais, dans un coin du mess, mon café à la main, j'observais les gens. Non, pas les gens. Seulement une personne. Mais je détachais mon regard de temps à autre, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Parfois, je fixais mon regard sur lui et je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Il m'ensorcelait. Son sourire me réchauffait le cœur et ses yeux illuminait mon esprit. Cet homme que personne ne connaissait vraiment, qui parlait sans arrêt, qui s'émerveillait à la moindre petite beauté et qui parlait si bien le latin avait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait chavirer mon cœur. Quand je suis en sa compagnie, mon esprit s'embrouille et je ne peux penser convenablement. Pour toutes les fois où j'ai dû l'accompagner sur diverses planètes pour assurer sa sécurité et celle des membres de son équipe, j'en étais ravis intérieurement, mais je ne le laissais pas paraître. Pendant que je protégeais personnellement ses fesses (et quelles fesses!), il est arrivé à maintes reprises que je laisse mon regard balayer nonchalamment son corps frêle, l'imaginant nu. Et heureusement qu'il parle beaucoup, autrement, je me serais à tout coup perdu dans mes rêveries. Et je crois qu'il n'a jamais remarqué la façon dont je le regarde. Enfin, s'il a remarqué, il ne laisse rien paraître.

Mais non! C'est sure qu'il n'a jamais remarqué la façon dont je le regarde! Il est bien trop absorbé par les beautés que lui offre la nature. Et chaque fois qu'il se tourne vers moi, je fais mine de regarder ailleurs, de surveiller les alentours. Oui bien-sûr, je le regarde droit dans les yeux quand on discute, mais je suis si obnubilé par la profondeur de ses yeux que je me fige. Je réponds vaguement et la plupart du temps, mes réponses lui conviennent. Une fois, il m'a même dit que je n'étais pas un très grand bavard! C'est vrai, je ne parles pas beaucoup. Mais je peux parfois être un très bon compagnon de discussion quand on m'en donne l'occasion. Mais j'y peux rien si je perds mes mots et que je ne sais pas comment aligner sujet-verbe-complément lorsqu'il est près de moi. Toutes pensées rationnelles quitte mon esprit pour laisser place à des images suggestive et parfois, pas très recommandable. Jamais je ne pourrais me résoudre à... Non, ce joli et fragile ''Myosotis linnaeus'' _[1]_ ne doit pas savoir que j'ai une forte attirance pour lui.

Oui. Là où je me tenais, j'observais le Dr Parrish. Comme à tout les matins, depuis que je suis débarqué du Daedalus. Et ça, il ne le savait pas non plus.

**-0-0-**

_[1]_ Myosotis linnaeus = Les Forget-Me-Not (ou Ne m'oublie pas) sont des plantes qui pousse à l'état sauvage. Elles aiment le soleil ou l'ombre légère et poussent près des cours d'eau ou autres lieux humides. Elles produisent de petites fleurs bleus ou blanches à cinq pétales. Le centre de la fleur est jaune. La floraison est habituellement à la fin d'Avril début Mai.


	2. Whispers In The Dark : Skillet

_**Whispers In The Dark – Skillet (514 Mots)**_

Evan était assis sur un siège dans le bureau de Kate Heightmeyer. Depuis qu'il faisait d'horrible cauchemars, qui lui paraissait plus que réel, il avait décidé de voir avec Kate ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

-Alors Major, dites-moi comment ces cauchemars ont commencés.

-Ils ont commencés le soir où nous sommes revenue de Malhona _[1]_. Au début, je croyais que ce devait être le stress de la journée, mais ça fait plus d'une semaine de ça et habituellement, je ne fais pas ce genre de rêves.

-Quel genre de rêves?

-Je suis perdu au beau milieu d'une planète inconnue, il fait nuit. Je suis seul et je suis armé seulement de mon Beretta. J'essaie de retrouver mon chemin pour retourner à la Porte des Étoiles, mais j'entends des murmures dans la pénombre. Ils m'appellent à eux.

-Qui?

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais les murmures deviennent de plus en plus audible et ils finissent par résonner

dans ma tête, si bien que je m'écroule par terre, et je m'évanouie. Et à mon réveille, j'ai de ces migraines!

-Est-ce que c'est toujours le même rêve qui se répète?

-Oui, mais à chaque fois, j'essaie de prendre un chemin différent pour me rendre à la Porte, mais sans succès.

-Est-ce que vous avez essayé de parler à ses voix, de leur demander ce qu'elles attendaient de vous?

-Non! Elles ne m'en laissent pas le temps!

-Et il n'y a rien qui vous tracasse, particulièrement? Une relation tendu avec un collègue, peut-être?

-Heum... non! Je m'entends relativement bien avec tout le monde.

-Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier sur Malhona?

-Non! Je crois pas, non! Et les analyses de Carson montrent que je suis en parfaite santé. Impossible que j'ai attrapé une saleté de virus et je ne crois pas être possédé par une entité extraterrestre.

-Est-ce que vous avez essayé de faire de la méditation avec Teyla?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre, Doc.

-Vous devriez, pourtant! Teyla fait des miracles dans ce domaine. Ça vous détendrait et vous pourriez chasser toutes ces ondes négatives qui seraient à l'origine de tout ces rêves. Je vous le conseil fortement, Major. C'est pour votre bien!

-D'accord! Je vais essayer! Ça ne peux pas me faire de mal, après tout!

-Si après quelques sessions de méditation vous avez encore ces cauchemars, revenez me voir.

-Merci, Dr!

Evan sortit du bureau, pas très convaincu que des séances de méditation y changeraient quelque chose, mais après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre. Il si dirigea donc vers les quartiers de l'Athosienne où il hésita un moment avant de cogner à la porte. Teyla vint lui ouvrir et sourit au Major.

-Que me vaut cette visite, Major Lorne?

Teyla n'était pas au courant de ses cauchemars et il ne voulait pas vraiment lui en parler. Un militaire qui voulait faire de la méditation, ce n'était pas très courant sur cette base. Mais l'Athosienne comprendrait certainement. Après tout, elle forçait bien Ronon à en faire.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous aider?  
>-M'enseigner l'art de la méditation!<p>

**-0-0-**

_[1]_ Planète inventée où les Wraiths ont fait une sélection et où Lorne a été blessé à la tête.

**Pour la prochaine, j'aimerais que vous me proposiez un titre et celui qui m'inspirera le plus aura droit à un POV dédicacé. Alors, à vos reviews!**


	3. Closer To The Edge : 30STM

**Closer To The Edge - 30 Seconds To Mars** (598 mots)

_Dédicace à **belmene** (sur Au Dela Des Étoiles), qui m'a proposé ce titre_

-Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais debout, sur le balcon le plus haut de la cité. Je tenais la rambarde tellement fort que mes mains saignaient. Le soleil m'aveuglait, et tout ce que je savais, c'était que je ne devais en aucun cas lâcher cette rambarde. Parce que j'avais les deux pieds de l'autre côté et que je pouvais tomber à tout moment. Par chance, il n'y avait aucun vent. C'était le calme plat. J'entendais à peine le bruit des vagues s'écraser sur les docks. Pour la première fois de ma vie, la peur me tenaillait les entrailles. Je n'avais aucun souvenir, aucune idée de comment j'avais pu arriver là. Et surtout pourquoi. J'étais paralysé d'effroi. Je fixais l'horizon pour ne pas regarder en bas. J'ai respiré profondément et malgré la douleur lancinante qui habitait mes paumes, j'ai resserré ma prise sur la rambarde et je me suis retourné. Lentement, j'ai passé une jambe, puis une autre. Je me suis écroulé sur le balcon et je me suis recroquevillé sur moi-même. Je tremblais de tout mes membres et des larmes se sont misent à couler sur mes joues. Je ne pouvais plus contrôler mon corps. Par miracle, la seule chose que je réussis à faire, c'est porter ma main à mon oreillette pour demander de l'aide.

-Est-ce que vous vous rappelez que la personne à qui vous avez appelé à l'aide était le Dr Beckett?, demanda Heightmeyer.

-Oui. Et c'est là que je me suis demandé ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. Six mois après son départ, j'avais enfin surmonté le deuil. Mais maintenant... c'est dur, vous savez!

-Pour ce qui est de vous être réveillé sur ce balcon, nous devons travailler plus profondément là-dessus, mais vous subissiez un traumatisme, c'était tout à fait normal qu'un autre traumatisme vous rattrapent.

-Écoutez, je ne connais pas très bien le Dr Keller, elle semble toujours en arrière-plan, elle semble nerveuse et n'inspire pas confiance. Carson était un ami, je me sentais à l'aise avec lui. Il était un des seul de cette cité à qui je pouvais me confier et avec qui je pouvais passer de bon moments.

-Le Docteur Keller essaie encore de s'adapter. Et perdre un être cher est toujours difficile, Evan! Encore plus lorsque...

-Je le sais plus que quiconque. Mais ce qui s'est produit cette nuit... Je ne pouvais pas être _plus près du précipice_.

J'expire difficilement. Une douleur dans ma poitrine m'empêche de respirer.

-Major?, s'inquiéta-t-elle, lorsque ma main se presse contre mon cœur.

J'ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort. Je me crispe en deux, la douleur devient insupportable et je n'ai plus de souffle.

-Evan!, répète-t-elle, effrayée.

Je perd connaissance alors que Kate appelle les secours. Je fais des rêves vraiment étranges. Comme si ce n'était pas les miens. Je m'y sens étranger. Je suis debout, devant ce caisson de stase vide, ne sachant ce que je fais là. Rodney me rejoins et m'annonce qu'IL va mieux. Qu'IL est maintenant là où IL doit être. Là où IL aurait dû être dès le début. Une larme coule sur ma joue, froide et amer. Nous n'avons pas réussis à LE sauver. Mon cœur cesse sa course. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de me battre.

Je me réveille brusquement, les palpitations de mon cœur dépassent maintenant l'entendement. Des voix parviennent à mes oreilles, mais une seule d'entre elle se fraye un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau. Et c'est à ce moment-là que je crois que je suis mort.

-Ça va aller, Major! Je vais m'occuper de vous!, me dit la voix rassurante du Docteur Carson Beckett.


	4. Le Coup de Soleil : Richard Cocciante

**Le Coup De Soleil – Richard Cocciante **(519 Mots)

-McKay! Vous feriez mieux d'apporter votre crème FPS 100!, rigolais-je, debout dans le bureau d'Elizabeth.

-Vous avez vue _le coup de soleil_ que j'ai pris la dernière fois?

-On ne l'a pas seulement vue, on vous a aussi entendu vous plaindre pendant deux semaines!

-J'y peux rien si j'ai la peau fragile!

-Croyez-moi, y a pas que votre peau qui est fragile!

-Vous insinuez quoi par là?

Elizabeth mit fin à notre combat de coq.

-Messieurs! Cette mission ne commencera pas d'un bon pied si vous passez votre temps à vous chamailler.

-Désolé, madame!

Rodney ne dit rien, mais baissa la tête. C'est quand même moi qui ai commencé à le taquiner. C'est plus fort que moi, j'aime ça. C'est mon petit plaisir personnel, mon petit péché mignon!

-Comme le Colonel Sheppard est à l'infirmerie, je compte sur vous deux pour retrouver Teyla et Ronon. Ils n'ont pas donné signe de vie depuis plus de quatre heures et ils ne répondent pas à nos appels radio. Selon les capteurs du MALP, ce serait l'électricité statique dans l'air qui empêcherait toute communication.

-Chouette! Un orage se prépare!, se plains Rodney un énième fois.

-Alors, nous devrions partir tout de suite! Plus vite nous les retrouveront, plus vite nous reviendront.

-C'est ce que j'allais dire, Major!, répondit Elizabeth, un sourire un coin des lèvres.

-En route, McKay!, dis-je, le tirant légèrement par le col de sa veste militaire, Elizabeth derrière nous. Elle fit signe à Chuck, qui composa les coordonnées de la planète où Teyla et Ronon s'étaient rendu pour visiter des amis.

-Oh hé! Et ma crème solaire, alors?

-Vous n'en avez pas besoin, Rodney!

-Mais...

-Écoutez!, Commençais-je en descendant les marches qui menaient à la Porte. Il n'y a que votre visage et vos mains d'exposé au soleil. Au pire des cas, vous allez faire ''peau neuve'' et au meilleur des cas, il y aura les nuages pour bloquer les rayons UV! Et cette planète ne peux pas être pire que ''P3M-736'', alors, fermez là!

-Faire ''peau neuve''? Vous êtes vraiment cruel!

La porte s'activa et le vortex s'activa devant nous. Je me tourna vers Rodney et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Rodney! Au pire des cas, vous allez mourir à cause d'un Wraith qui vous aspire votre énergie, ou bien parce que vous allez faire exploser un autre système solaire, ou simplement parce que vous allez me rendre fou et que je vais vous tirer dessus. Mais je vous rassure tout de suite, vous n'allez pas mourir d'un coup de soleil.

-Ha ouais, vous êtes très rassurant!

-Y a pas de quoi!

Je m'avança vers le vortex et lui lança.

-Suivez-moi de près si vous ne voulez pas vous faire tuer, et surtout, restez silencieux!

J'étouffa un rire moqueur et m'aventura dans le vortex. Je savais que McKay n'en resterais pas là et qu'il allait me faire payer pour tout ce que je lui ai dis, mais je ne le regrette pas, parce que voir Rodney se plaindre et gémir de colère, c'est plus fort que moi, j'aime ça. C'est mon petit plaisir personnel, mon petit péché mignon!


	5. Better Than Me : Hinder

**Better Than Me – Hinder **(500 mots pile-poil!)

-Alors, Elizabeth a donné son accord pour qu'on partes cette après-midi?, me demande joyeusement le scientifique.

-Non, pas tout à fait!

-Alors, quoi?

-Demain matin, plutôt!

-Génial! Ça va me laisser le temps de finir les préparatifs et de rattraper mon sommeil en retard.

-Je demanderais plutôt à ce que ce soit le Dr Zelenka qui m'accompagne cette fois-ci!

-Pourquoi? Vous n'aimez pas ma compagnie?

-Ce n'est pas ça!

-Oh! C'est vrai! ''Monsieur Bidouille-Machin-Chouette'' est tellement _meilleur que moi_!

-C'est vous qui le dites! Mais pour ce qu'il y a à faire, je crois que Zelenka s'en sortira très bien, et puisqu'il ne travaille pas souvent à l'extérieur de vos labos, je me suis dis que ce serait l'occasion rêvé pour lui de m'accompagner. Depuis que ce projet est en place, c'est toujours vous qui venez sur Éroda [1]. Laissez le faire pour une fois.

-Il ne fera que vous ralentir!

-Il ne peut pas être pire que vous, Rodney! Et puis, j'ai toute la journée!

-Mais je travail là-dessus depuis des semaines!

-Oui, et Radek aussi! Et puis, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec lui!

-Alors, je vous souhaites une très mauvaise journée, MAJOR!

Comme une adolescente qui se sépare de son premier petit-ami, je débita mon petit discourt, feignant les larmes.

-Oh oui! Elle sera très mauvaise! Ce sera la pire journée de ma vie. Ma vie n'est rien sans vous, Rodney!

-Oh, arrêtez votre char, Lorne!

Puis, je reprend un air sérieux, m'approche de lui et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Il se recule de quelques centimètres, ce demandant surement ce qui me prend.

-Personne n'est _meilleur que moi _pour vous charrier! Pas même Sheppard!, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, avant de me retourner et de partir retrouver Radek au mess et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Oui, j'aime rendre Rodney jaloux. Et le comparer à Radek Zelenka est une vraie compétition psychologique pour lui. Oh, je sais très bien qu'il sait très bien qu'il est le meilleur scientifique des deux galaxies réunies mais, un petit challenge ne lui fait jamais de tord. Rodney aime avoir les exclusivités et les mérites. Et je sais qu'il fera tout pour que la prochaine fois, ce soit lui qui soit sur le terrain avec moi. J'aime qu'il se démène pour prouver ce qu'il vaut, même si nous savons tous de quoi il est capable.

À m'entendre parler, on dirait presque que je suis amoureux de lui, comme dit l'adage: ''On écoeure ceux qu'on aime!''. Mais non! J'aime seulement repousser ses limites. Je sais qu'il est capable d'aller toujours plus loin. Malgré qu'il montre la plupart du temps ses ''défauts'' et qu'il cache très bien ses qualités. Il a seulement peur de les montrer. Et je sais que je peux l'aider à s'épanouir, et même si ma manière est un peu étrange et incongrue, ça semble pourtant fonctionner et j'en retire des bienfaits. Oui, j'aime bien croire que personne n'est _meilleur que moi_ pour charrier Rodney McKay.

[1] Encore un nom de planète inventée by me!


	6. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun : Cyndi Lauper

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun – Cyndi Lauper **(505 mots)

-Alors, vous avez prévu quelque chose pour ce soir, Lieutenant?, demandais-je en sortant de la salle d'entrainement avec une de mes subalterne, seulement pour entamer la conversation. Laura Cadman tourna la tête vers moi et avec un de ces grand sourire, elle me répondit, replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, une lueur dans ses yeux.

-C'est soirée poker entre filles, Monsieur!

-Seulement entre filles?

-Eh oui! On a besoin de se retrouver entre nous, après avoir passé la journée entouré presque exclusivement d'hommes!

Sur ce point, elle n'avait pas tord. Il y avait beaucoup de femmes qui étaient médecins, botanistes, scientifiques ou technicienne, mais les militaires de sexe féminin étaient assez rare sur la base.

-Vous êtes beaucoup à participer?

-Seule l'équipe du Major Teldy s'est enthousiasmée. En fait, c'est la première soirée poker qu'on organise et faut dire que nous n'avons que deux paquets de cartes et nous allons parier des services ou des effets personnels.

Tient! Ça me donne des idées. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas ça nous aussi, les mecs? J'en ai marre de regarder toujours les mêmes films avec Ronon et de jouer aux échecs avec Radek, même s'il est un très bon joueur., pensais-je.

-Et les filles des autres départements, elles en disent quoi?

-Eh bien, le Dr Heightmeyer va y réfléchir. J'hésitais un peu à en parler à Katie Brown, la botaniste. Elle a l'air chouette mais elle ne m'a pas l'air de la fille type à aimer ce genre de soirée ni même à aimer ce genre de jeux.

-Mais ne dit-on pas que ''_les filles ne veulent qu'avoir du plaisir''_? Vous n'avez qu'à lui apprendre les règles du jeu et de toute façon je suis sure que vous allez placoter et vous raconter des potins plus que vous n'allez jouer!

-Je peux parler ouvertement, Monsieur?

-Permission accordée!

-Sauf votre respect Monsieur, il n'y a pas que les hommes qui prennent ce jeu au sérieux!, me dit-elle, avec un regard glacial.

-Oh, mais je vous crois, Lieutenant!

-On va voir comment va se passer la première soirée et ensuite, nous jugerons si nous avons besoin d'autres joueuses ou pas!

-Ça vous permettrait de mieux vous connaître et de vous mêler entre vous. Je veux dire, pas seulement côtoyer d'autres militaires. Regardez-moi, par exemple! Je côtoie au moins deux scientifiques, un médecin, deux Bruce Lee ''extraterrestre'' et un Wraith!

-Ha ouais, c'est un beau mélange, tout ça!

-Vous voyez! Alors je crois que vous allez arriver à inviter au moins une scientifique, une botaniste et une infirmière!

-Ce sera du gâteau, Monsieur!

-Bien!

Nous étions donc arrivé dans le couloir qui nous séparaient chacun de nos quartiers et nous nous quittâmes à cet endroit.

-Passez une excellente soirée, Lieutenant!

-Merci, Major!

J'avais à peine mit un pied devant l'autre qu'elle me rappelait déjà.

-Monsieur!

Je me retourna et planta mes yeux dans les siens.

-Vous avez prévus quoi ce soir... Monsieur?

-Soirée poker avec les mecs!, lui mentis-je, lui servant ma plus belle ''poker face''.


	7. You Must Understand : Kate Hewlett

**You Must Understand - Kate Hewlett** (545 mots)

Debout, dans cette petite pièce munie d'un bureau, de deux chaises et de quelques meubles, je plonge mon regard dans les yeux bleus qui s'offrent à moi, afin de bien capter tout ce que mon interlocuteur veut me faire comprendre.

-Major, _vous devez comprendre_ que la vie est parfois dure et triste. Tout au long de votre vie, vous allez pleurer, souffrir. Mais au bout du compte, vous aller trouver du réconfort et vous allez trouver le bonheur et retrouver votre sourire.

-Si vous le dites!, dis-je, une moue sur mon visage.

-Et comment! Puisque je le dis, c'est que c'est vrai!

-D'accord, je vous crois, Carson!, répondis-je à moitié convaincu.

-Alors, arrêter de faire cette tête et souriez un peu, m'ordonne-t-il, en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je dois me l'avouer, pour Carson, je ne peux jamais garder cette tête d'enterrement bien longtemps. Chaque fois que ça ne va pas, c'est vers lui que je me tourne. Parce qu'il est une des rares personne à pouvoir me redonner le sourire. Il n'est pas docteur en psychologie, seulement en médecine. Mais quelque chose en lui a le pouvoir de ranimer ce qui est éteint, consumé, mort. Et là, je ne parle pas de ses talents de médecin.

Un sourire se dessine lentement au coin de mes lèvres, alors qu'il me regarde avec des yeux suppliant et amusé.

-Vous voyez! Vous avez déjà retrouvé votre sourire! me dit-il, fier d'avoir réussis sa ''mission'', retirant sa main de mon épaule.

Je baisse la tête et regarde par terre. Ce que je peux parfois me sentir gêné devant lui.

-Je suis content que vous soyez venu m'en parler, Evan.

À l'évocation de mon prénom, je relève la tête et le dévisage.

Jusque là, il m'avait toujours appelé Major ou Lorne. Jamais par mon prénom. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me touche droit au coeur. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas! Peut-être à cause de la façon dont il l'a prononcé, de façon appuyée et avec cet accent à craquer en fond de trame? Ou seulement à cause que je viens de lui confier quelque chose d'extrêmement intime et révélateur sur ma personne? Ou seulement parce que j'ai toujours l'impression de retomber dans l'adolescence chaque fois que je me trouve dans la même pièce que lui? Dieu seul le sait. Bon, maintenant qu'il a prononcé mon prénom, je ne me souviens même plus de ce qu'il m'a dit juste avant.

-Carson!

Heu... qu'est-ce que je voulais dire déjà? Allons, reprends toi, arrête de fixer ses yeux, tu t'y perds à chaque fois!

Je reporte mon attention sur mes bottes et prends une grande inspiration.

-Oui?, m'invite-t-il à continuer, alors qu'il s'approche un peu plus de moi.

Houla! Il commence à faire chaud dans ce bureau!

-Vous êtes... la première personne à qui j'en parles!

-Ne vous en faites pas! Votre secret sera bien gardé avec moi!

-Non, Carson! Vous êtes **vraiment** la première personne à qui j'en parles!

-Oh!, dit-il simplement. Puis, quelque chose dans son regard chance. Et sa bouche se déforme.

-OH!, est la seule chose qu'il arrive maintenant à prononcer.

Comme je m'y attendais, ses joues se colorent d'une teinte rosé et maintenant, c'est lui qui baisse les yeux, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

**-0-0-**

Je dédie ce drabble à Chlic, qui m'a trouvé ces sages paroles et je cite: "tu dois comprendre que la vie est dure, triste, parfois tu va pleurer, rire…" et à Kate Hewlett, parce que oui, c'est une fille qui a de multiples talents et qui est sous-estimée et parce que cette chanson m'a inspirée et que je l'adore!


	8. Sweet Dreams : Emily Browning

**Sweet Dreams – Emily Browning **(525 mots)

Teyla m'a demandé de prendre soin de Torren, alors qu'elle est partit d'urgence pour une mission de sauvetage avec l'équipe de Sheppard. Non, je ne suis pas de cette mission, parce que je suis en repos forcé. Oh rien de grave. Seulement une blessure à la jambe. Je peux marcher. Seulement, le mal m'empêche de marcher autant que je le voudrais. Le docteur Beckett dit que je vais guérir assez vite. Je le crois. J'ai toujours guérit vite de mes maux et blessures.

Il est tard. Enfin, pour un bambin. Torren est confortablement allongé dans mes bras, suçant son pouce. Il vient tout juste d'arrêter de pleurnicher. Je sais m'y prendre avec les enfants, vous savez! Ma sœur a deux garçons et j'étais très présent lorsqu'ils étaient bébé. En fait, j'ai toujours été présent. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai ce poste sur Atlantis. Ils me manquent, mais ils comprennent que je fais un travail important et à leur yeux, je suis un héros. Je n'en demandais pas tant, mais quand je leur ai dis que j'aidais à sauver le monde, ils n'ont pas cessé de m'appeler Oncle SuperEvan. À ce souvenir, je souris et repose mon regard sur l'enfant de Teyla et de Kanaan. Il s'est endormis. Je n'ose pourtant pas me lever pour le déposer dans son berceau, de peur de le réveiller et de devoir encore une fois le bercer dans mes bras. La présence de ses parents lui manque, c'est pour ça qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir. Enfin, je suppose. Je commence à avoir mal à ma jambe alors je pivote lentement sur le lit et y repose mes jambes. Ha! C'est un peu mieux. Je m'adosse au mur et je caresse doucement sa petite joue potelée et humide à cause des larmes. Ce qu'il peut être mignon!

J'adore vraiment les enfants. J'en voudrais à moi plus tard. Quand ce sera le moment. Quand j'aurai trouvé la bonne personne. Un enfant c'est si précieux. Ça vous apporte les plus grandes joies, des sourires que vous ne connaissiez pas, ça vous fait découvrir des mystères et ça ne cesses de vous étonner. Un enfant, c'est la preuve de tant d'amour, de promesses éternels, de transmission de valeurs et de connaissances. Un enfant est le plus grand engagement que l'on puisses faire dans la vie, envers soi-même et envers l'humanité. On cherchera à tout prix à lui donner le meilleur et à le protéger du mal. On donnerais notre vie pour qu'il ne soit pas malheureux.

L'enfant que je tenais dans mes bras était aussi précieux que tout les autres enfants des deux galaxies que je connaisses. Il était important aux yeux de ses parents, aux yeux de ses amis ici sur Atlantis. Il était une preuve d'amour et de réussite. Il était l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur et de lendemains glorieux.

Après de longues minutes à méditer, je décide enfin à me lever avec beaucoup de précautions et je le dépose doucement dans son berceau, que Kanaan a lui-même construit.

-Tu sera un grand guerrier, Torren!

Je tire les couvertures sur son petit ventre et caresse ses cheveux une dernière fois.

-Fait de _doux rêves!_


	9. One Of Those Days : Joshua Radin

**One Of Those Days – Joshua Radin **(591 mots)

Rodney et moi marchons dans les couloirs de la Cité, alors que je venais de le croiser en sortant de mes quartiers.

-_Un de ces jours_, vous devrez me montrer cet engin dont vous m'avez parlé!

-Cet engin a un nom, McKay!

-Quand seriez-vous disponible?, me demanda-t-il, comme un enfant qui compte les jours avant Noël.

-C'est quand vous voulez, Doc!, dis-je d'une voix peut-être un peu trop suggestive.

-Maintenant, vous êtes libre?

-Ouais, ça me va! Vous avez besoin de passer par la cantine ou par vos quartiers avant?

-Heum... non, je ne crois pas! Et vous?

-Non! J'ai tout ce qu'il faut!, lui dis-je en lui faisant signe de me suivre.

-Est-ce que c'est la première fois que vous... montrer à quelqu'un comment s'en servir? Je veux dire, vous savez vous en servir?

-Je ne crois pas qu'on nous apprends comment faire à l'école des Major, Rodney!_[1]_

-Je sais mais... je veux dire! Je suis le premier à qui vous...

-Oui! Oui, Rodney, vous êtes le premier! Vous êtes content?

-Oh oui, Major! C'est...

Rodney n'allait tout de même pas dire que c'était un honneur d'être le premier, mais je suis sure qu'il ne le pensait pas moins.

Je lève donc un sourcil, attendant que le scientifique aux yeux bleu à mes côtés daigne finir sa pensée.

-C'est?

-C'est très aimable de votre part!

Après quelques minutes, nous arrivons enfin. J'ouvre la porte et présente ma main dans l'embrasure, pour le charrier un peu.

-Après vous, Docteur!

Il croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, visiblement pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

-Vous n'en faites pas un peu trop là, MAJOR?, insiste-t-il sur mon grade.

-Désolé!, dis-je, alors qu'il entre dans la pièce, et je maugrée un ''Meredith'' entre mes dents, qu'il n'entend visiblement pas. Je reprend mon sérieux et je le suis dans la pièce et je referme la porte derrière lui. Les lumières de la grande pièce, sombre, froide et humide, s'illuminent lorsqu'elle détecte notre présence.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il fasses si froid, ici?, commence t-il déjà à se plaindre.

-C'est vous le scientifique, à vous de me le dire!

-Je n'ai pas vraiment étudié cette pièce, Major! Vous la connaissez beaucoup mieux que moi, à ce que je vois!

En effet, je me précipite déjà au bout de la pièce, venu chercher ce pourquoi nous somme venu jusqu'ici.

-C'est moi qui l'ai découvert le premier! Pour une fois que ce n'est pas vous qui découvrez quelque chose sur cette Cité.

-Bravo, Major! Vous voulez une médaille?

-Non! Je dis seulement que...,

Je m'arrête là, ne voulant pas embarquer dans les grandes discussions avec le docteur.

-Bon! Laissez tomber! Vous voulez que je vous montre comment on fait, ou pas?

-Oh oui, j'en ai vraiment envie!, dit-il, comme un enfant qui avait droit pour la première fois d'utiliser le dernier jeux vidéo à la mode.

-Bon alors, commencez par vous étendre par terre.

-Major! C'est pas très confortable par terre!

-Oh allez! Faites pas votre chochotte! Même le Colonel ne s...

-Quoi? Vous l'avez montré à Sheppard avant de me la montrer à moi?

-Je n'ai pas dis ça, Rodney!

-Vous alliez dire quoi alors?, me défit-il en croisant les bras.

-J'étais en train de dire que même le Colonel ne se serait pas plaint de s'étendre sur le sol froid afin que je lui montre comment fonctionne cet engin!

-Je croyais que vous disiez qu'il avait un nom?

-Oui, mais il est si ridicule que je vous laisse le soin de le renommer, si ça peut vous faire plaisir!

**-0-0-**

Oui, je sais, je vous laisse sur un immense gliffhanger :D Mais je suis sadique, rappelez-vous! Alors, imaginez ce que vous voulez!

[1] En référence à l'épisode The Lost Boys où Lorne dit à McKay: ''Actually, I skipped that course in Major School.''


	10. The Only Exception : Paramore

Note : Pardonnez-moi pour les POV à venir, ils sont soit pas aux goûts de certains, (beaucoup plus de Lorne/Parrish que je l'aurais pensé au tout début!) ou soit trop dramatique (ou les deux à la fois!). Mais j'étais dans le mood pour écrire de tels idées.

**10. The Only Exception – Paramore** (569 mots)

-Vous être _la seule exception_ à ma règle.

-Je me sens privilégié! Dit-il en rougissant.

-Mais vous l'êtes. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui entre dans mes quartiers. En fait, personne n'y ai jamais entré.

Vous auriez du voir, c'était trop craquant. Il a sourit et ses joues se sont encore plus teintés. Il était si gêné, je crois qu'il ne savait plus où se mettre. Je me suis approché lentement de lui et il ne bougeait toujours pas. Il me fixait, ne sachant pas quoi faire. J'ai alors prit son visage entre mes mains et j'ai approché mes lèvres des siennes. Il osait à peine respirer. Je me suis demandé s'il allait s'évanouir par manque d'oxygène, mais j'ai quand même décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. J'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes et y ait appliqué une petite pression. Comme il ne réagissait pas, j'ai d'abord cru qu'il était bien trop sous le choc, je me suis alors détaché de ses lèvres, mais immédiatement il a prit possession de mon visage et a presque dévoré mes lèvres. Lorsqu'il a bien voulu me laisser respirer, je lui ai enfin répondu ceci :

-Vous voyez, c'est pour ça que vous êtes la seule exception à ma règle. Je ne laisse entrer dans mes quartiers que celui que j'aime.

Il m'a regardé intensément et je pouvais lire à la fois de l'admiration mais aussi un brin de déception.

-Et vous êtes aussi _la seule exception_ à ma règle!

Je fut d'abord surpris puis amusé.

-Et c'est quoi cette règle, Doc?

-Ne jamais tomber amoureux d'un militaire.

-Ha ouais! Je me sens VRAIMENT privilégié!, dis-je, tout excité de savoir que j'étais moi aussi une exception et un privilège.

Il reprit possession de mes lèvres et m'enlaça dans ses grand bras. Il explora ma bouche avec beaucoup d'aise. Il était beaucoup plus entreprenant maintenant qu'il y a à peine quelques secondes. Je posa mes mains dans le creux de son dos, pour le sentir mieux contre moi. Je répondis avec grand plaisir à son baiser et j'immisça mes mains sous son chandail.

Lorsque nos bouches décidèrent à se quitter quelques secondes, dans un souffle je murmura son prénom pour la première fois, autre qu'en rêve. Mon murmure fut si doux et surtout si plein d'amour et de promesses qu'il en frissonna. Mes mains caressèrent son dos et il leva les bras pour que je le libère de cette barrière vestimentaire. Il semblait si frêle malgré sa taille, mais c'est une des choses qui m'attirait chez lui. Malgré ses airs d'enfant fragile il cachait une grande force d'intellect et un grand cœur. Il m'entraina vers le lit, sans cesser ses baisers et il s'allongea sur moi. Je sentais bien l'effet que j'avais sur lui. Et je ne cacherai pas non plus qu'il me faisait beaucoup d'effet et il l'a aussi ressentit, parce que l'expression de son visage est devenu... comment dire... il avait une expression coquine sur le visage...

-0-0-

Cette nuit-là a été la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie. Pas que j'avais jamais été avec un homme auparavant, non. Mais je veux dire qu'il est le seul que j'ai vraiment aimé, pour lequel je suis prêt à tout et pour lequel je suis prêt à me donner à 200%, quitte à donner ma vie pour lui. Oui, je crois que David Parrish est l'homme de ma vie.


	11. Let It Burn : Red

**11. Let It Burn – Red** (565 mots)

-Je dois aller le chercher, je vous en supplie, Lorne!

-Laissez-le brûler!

-Nonnnnn! Il est dans une des poches de ma veste, s'il-vous-plait, laissez-moi y aller!

Je le retenais par le col de son chandail pour l'empêcher de courir au Jumper qui venait de prendre feu et il me ruais de coups de pieds dans les mollets et de coups de points sur les bras. Il pouvait bien me faire tout les hématomes du monde, je m'en fichais éperdument.

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas risquer votre vie pour ça!

-Mais major! C'est ce que j'ai de plus précieux.

Lorsque j'ai entendu ces paroles sortant de la bouche du doc, je me suis sentis un peu dévalorisé. Je croyais que j'étais ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, sur la cité d'Atlantis du moins. Il ne me l'a jamais dit, mais je l'ai facilement deviné. Peut-être que je me suis fait des idées après tout. Mais pourtant, son comportements, ses regards, les discussions que nous avons eu, les soirées passés rien qu'entre nous, les promenades... j'ai cru que ça voulait dire quelque chose. En tout cas, plus qu'une simple amitié entre collègues.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser risquer votre vie! Le Jumper pourrait exploser à tout moment.

-Mais ...

-Votre vie est bien plus précieuse que ce pendentif!

Je savais qu'il gardait toujours sur lui un pendentif ovale et en or. Il ne le portait jamais à son cou, mais le cachait plutôt dans ses poches. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était ce qu'il contenait. Il ne me l'avait jamais confié.

David me regardait maintenant avec un nouveau regard. Comme si je venais de lui faire la déclaration du siècle. Bien tiens! Après tout, c'était ce que j'essayais de faire depuis des semaines, mais j'avais trop peur et je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. C'était donc le moment ou jamais...

-Je ne vous laisserai pas risquer votre vie, peu importe ce que contient ce pendentif. Vous êtes plus précieux à mes yeux que tout le reste. J'ai déjà perdu trop d'amis. J'ai bien trop peur de vous perdre, David!

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il commença à se confier à moi.

-Ce pendentif contient des graines d'une plante très rare que ma grand-mère m'avait confiés avant de mourir. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle. Et je n'ai jamais planté une de ses graines. Je ne pourrais plus continuer la lignée de cette plante si unique.

J'aurais souhaité qu'il m'en parles plus tôt. Maintenant je regrette de ne pas avoir insisté. J'aurais mis ma vie en péril pour le lui rapporter. Mais il aurait été encore plus malheureux de ma perte. Puis, je me suis rappelé que ma mère m'a dit un jour ''Les souvenirs restent éternel, même lorsque plus rien de physique ne leur survit.''

Je plongea mon regard dans celui humide de l'homme à qui je tenais et sur l'impulsion, je l'embrassa fougueusement avant de m'élancer vers le Jumper. J'étais prêt à tout pour lui.

Depuis ce jour, il me considère comme un héros, même si je ne suis plus de ce monde. Je sais qu'il doit me détester d'avoir agis ainsi, mais les graines de cette plante ont survécus et elles ont fait de jolies fleurs. En fait, elles ont envahit chaque couloir de la cité et David en est fier. Il l'a même rebaptisé la Evania Lorneus.


	12. I'm With You : Avril Lavigne

**12. I'm With You – Avril Lavigne **(607 mots)

Je ne suis pas ce qu'on appel quelqu'un de chanceux. En fait, je porte la poisse à tout le monde autour de moi. Surtout à mes co-équipiers, les membres de mon équipe, ceux qui sont sous mon commandement, sous ma protection. Même si je ne suis pas très croyant, je prie le bon Dieu afin que j'arrête de les voir mourir sous mes yeux. Je lui demande pourquoi moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça? Nous savons tous dans quoi nous nous embarquons lorsqu'on est transféré dans la Galaxie de Pégase, mais même les plus entrainés d'entre nous ne sont jamais prêt à ce genre de missions. Et certains d'entre eux sont si jeunes. Je me sens démuni, impuissant.

-Tenez bon, Lieutenant!

Je soutiens sa tête avec mon bras et il tient fortement mon autre main sur son abdomen. Il est salement amoché. Sa bouche est pleine de sang et sa jambe... C'est l'horreur. Elle est à moitié détachée de son genou.

-Monsieur! Je voudrais que...

Il n'arrive presque plus à parler, le sang bloquant sa trachée. J'essaye de le rassurer du mieux que je peux.

-Gardez vos forces! Le docteur Beckett sera là sous peu!

-...lettre à ma mère... mes quartiers... cadre-pho...

Et il se met à tousser, le sang venant terminer sa course dans mes yeux. Je cligne des yeux pour évacuer le liquide rouge qui m'aveugle.

-_Je suis avec vous_, Lieutenant! Tenez bon!

Il tousse à nouveau et il a beaucoup de difficulté à respirer. Je sais que la fin est proche alors j'arrête de me voiler la face.

-Je vous promets que je le ferai pour vous! J'irai porter cette lettre à votre mère en personne.

Puis, il serre ma main encore plus fort dans la sienne et je vois la lueur dans ses yeux s'éteindre lentement, tout comme la pression sur ma main devenir de plus en plus faible, jusqu'à ne plus être. Mes yeux me brûlent. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du sang ou bien de la peine et la rage que je ressens. C'est probablement à cause des deux. Je me sens déchiré. Je déteste perdre mes hommes, ils ne méritent pas cela. Chaque fois qu'un d'eux meurt, je perds un peu plus confiance en moi.

-0-0-

Je prends une grande inspiration afin de rassembler mon courage et je cogne enfin à la porte. Lorsque la dame réponds, j'enlève la casquette de mon habit bleue et la porte sous mon coude.

-Madame Sanford! Je suis le Major Lorne de USAF.

Elle n'attends pas plus ample explications et elle fond en larme, voyant l'expression de désolation sur mon visage. Je me sens si mal pour elle, que je n'ai d'autre choix que de lui offrir mes bras pour la consoler. Après quelques instant, nous rentrons enfin et nous nous installons dans le petit salon.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour votre perte, madame. Votre fils était vraiment un brave garçon et il a laissé sa vie pour me sauver et je lui en suis extrêmement reconnaissant. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier son geste. Votre fils est mort en héros, madame!

Elle essuie ses larmes avec son mouchoir de poche, un fin tissus brodé. Je décide enfin de sortir de ma poche intérieur l'enveloppe cacheté et adressée à son nom.

-Le Lieutenant a demandé à ce que l'on vous remettre ceci. Je lui ai promis que je m'en chargerai personnellement.

Evan Lorne déteste voir un de ses camarade mourir devant ses yeux. Mais lorsqu'il doit remettre quelque chose à la famille du défunt, il laisse un petit peu d'espoir, parfois un sourire et parfois même du soulagement derrière lui.


	13. Ne me quitte pas : Jacques Brel

13. **Ne me quitte pas - Jacques Brel **(646 mots)

Un énorme merci à _**leulade**_de m'avoir proposé cette chanson. (Damn you! Je t'aime!)

Note: _Encore une fois_, j'ai écris ce POV alors que ''Hymn For The Missing'' de Red jouait...(voilà pourquoi j'ai _encore_ pleuré en l'écrivant...)

Note2: Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire mourir mon personnage préféré, surtout deux fois de suite... Veillez m'en excuser, mais je crois que je n'étais pas dans mon état normale!

Il est à genoux à mes côtés et il tient ma main entre les siennes, qu'il a porté à ses lèvres. Je suis incapable de soutenir son regard suppliant et plein de larmes. Ça me brise le coeur de le voir dans cet état. Je n'y peux rien. Mon corps autrefois si fort est maintenant si faible. J'ai été imprudent pour le sauver lui. J'ai perdu mon arme, je n'ai pu me défendre, même avec mes poings qui semblait si fort quelques minutes auparavant. J'ai foncé tête baissé pour la première fois de ma vie, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. McKay appel ça de l'égoïsme. Pourtant, j'ai agis pour David et pour eux tous. C'est moi le perdant dans cette histoire. Le Wraith a aspiré toutes mes années. Toutes ces belles années que j'aurais pu avoir en compagnie de mes amis, de ma famille, de David. Elles sont toutes perdus et il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps, je le sens. Ils ne peuvent plus me sauver. Les Wraiths sont tous mort autour de nous. Et le temps de faire venir Todd, mon éloge funèbre serait déjà terminé. J'aimerais tellement leur dire de ne pas pleurer pour moi, mais de se réjouir d'être toujours en vie grâce à moi. Je ne veux pas passer pour un héros, je veux seulement qu'ils se rappellent de moi comme étant une bonne personne qui se souciait d'eux, de leur bien-être et de leur sécurité.

Nous avons passé tant de bonnes années tous ensemble et j'ai passé si peu de temps dans les bras de mon tendre amour. Mon heure est venue. Il est juste au dessus de moi et pourtant, il me manques déjà. Je ne veux pas partir, mais je sais très bien que mon corps maintenant si frêle et ratatiné ne supportera jamais le poids de mon âme.

-Ev! _Ne me quitte pas! _J'ai tant besoin de toi!, me supplie-t-il la gorge nouée et les larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues, qui viennent maintenant s'écrouler sur ma main glacée, la réchauffant quelque peu.

Je voudrais lui dire que je serai toujours à ses côtés, que je ne le quitterai jamais. Ou du moins que mon esprit ne le quittera jamais, mais je n'ai plus de voix. Je suis incapable de prononcer un son. Je rassemble toute la force qu'il me reste et caresse sa joue humide du dos de ma main, avant que la mort ne m'arrache à lui. C'est étrange. Je n'ai pas peur. Je sais que nous allons nous revoir, tôt ou tard. Je serais égoïste de souhaiter que ce soit plus tôt que plus tard. Je souhaites son bonheur et je veux qu'il vive longtemps. J'attendrai. Je l'attendrai toute l'éternité s'il faut. Mais je serai patient.

-Ne t'en va pas, mon amour! Je t'aime!, me supplie-t-il à nouveau dans un hoquet.

Puis, sans savoir comment, ma voix s'élève dans l'air frais une dernière fois, comme si quelqu'un d'autre parlait à ma place.

-Je t'aimerai toujours, Myosotis!

Les larmes redoublèrent dans ses yeux et il respira profondément.

Je l'appelle toujours comme ça. Mon Myosotis Linnaeus. Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il m'oublie. Et parce que de toutes les fleurs du monde, c'est elle la plus belle à mes yeux. Et donc, il est ma Myosotis. Mais je crois qu'il est plus que ça. Il est mon âme-soeur, l'autre moitié de moi. Nous nous emboitons comme deux puzzle, comme une marmite et son couvercle, j'ai trouvé chaussure à mon pied, il est la lune, je suis son étoile dorée. Il est ma lumière au bout du tunnel. Tiens, parlant de lumière. Je la vois s'éloigner, ou bien s'éteint-elle à petit feu? J'ai peur soudain. Je sens que je perds pied. Je bascule et je tombe dans un gouffre sans fin. Il fait si noir. Tiens ma main David, ne la lâches pas. _Ne me quitte pas._


End file.
